


HIkari's Gunpla Battling Adventure

by Kotori_Sonoda



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam Build Divers, Gundam Build Fighters, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Because everything is better with Gundam battles!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotori_Sonoda/pseuds/Kotori_Sonoda
Summary: Hikari Kagura was bored one day when Karen dragged her into a supposedly fun place... a Gunpla model kit shop!





	HIkari's Gunpla Battling Adventure

HIkari Kagura was enjoying a quiet Sunday in her dorm room, shared with her two friends, the energetic Karen Aijou and the more responsible Mahiru Tsuyuzaki. Currently neither girl is in the room, so the quiet, long haired girl was taking the moment to read a book while lying down in bed. After the tumultuous events of the previous Revue that ended with her and Karen as the winners, HIkari was happy to have some peace and quiet. That said she would be lying if she said she didn’t miss the thrill of battle. Oh well, at least this way no one’s in danger. She went back to reading her book. 

  
_I’m not forgetting anything, am I?_ She thought. _Can’t be, I’ve done all my schoolwork. Back to reading!_ “Hikari-chan, Hikari-chan!”  
_Well, there goes my quiet break._  
The door opened to reveal Karen. The girl was very excited with a smile on her face. “I have something to show you!”  
“Excuse me… what?” Hikari said. “Look, it better not be anything fishy-“  
“No, no! I promise you! It’ll help you let off some steam too!”  
“Huh?” HIkari had a confused look on her face.  
“You know, its obvious you’re itching for some kind of fight,” Karen said. “Don’t worry, I got your back!”

Hikari found herself in front of a small establishment.  
“Gunpla… model kit shop?” she said in confusion.  
“Yeah, yeah!” Karen said. They entered the shop and Karen immediately went to the shopkeeper behind the counter, a middle-aged brown-skinned man wearing a Hawaiian shirt.  
“Hi Mr. Waldfield!” Karen said cheerfully.  
“Hi Karen! You’re back here early today!”  
“Ahaha, today I have a friend with me!” Karen pinted at HIkari , who was barely listening to the conversation and was looking at all the boxes lined up. It showed art of what Hikari presumed are the contents of the box- a robot.  
_Zaku… Zaku warrior… Minelayer Zaku… Blaze Zaku… Origin Zaku? What is this Zaku thing and why is there so many of it?_  
“HIkari-chan!”  
HIkari was snapped out of her browsing. “Oh, uh, Karen! Yes?”  
The shopkeeper was waving at her. “Good day to you, miss! I’m Waldfield, the guy who runs this place. Any person who’s a friend of Karen’s is my friend, too! She comes here so often these days she’s probably one of those who helps keeps us afloat!”  
“Is that so?” Hikari said. “So?” She turned to Karen. “Is this what you wanted to show me?”  
“Oh, that!” Karen said. “Here, look at this!”  
Karen was holding a robot figure in her hands.  
“What is that?”  
“It’s called a gunpla! It’s something you build and in the end you get this cool robot!”  
HIkari looked at Karen’s robot a lot more closely. This one is colored blue with a huge sword on the right hand. On its hips there are two other swords.  
“It’s called Exia! It has a lot of swords!” Karen excitedly said.  
“Karen here tells me you’ve come to battle!” Waldfield said.  
“Umm.. what?” Hikari was confused.  
“Now normally you need a gunpla of your own but you don’t have one yet. So I’ll lend you one of our rentals!” Waldfield grabbed a model from the shelf.  
“This here is the Sword Strike Gundam! Focused on melee strikes, with a huge sword and a grappling hook!”  
Hikari stared at the tiny machine with some curiosity. “Okay then… how does this battle thing work?”  
“I’m glad you asked,” Waldfield replied.

Apparently there was this virtual reality called GBN. HIkari was quickly guided through making an avatar of her own – which looks like her wearing her revue outfit, she really did actually like that look – and soon she was logged into the GBN world. Logging in used a special apparatus –a machine where you sit down, partnered with a headgear to give you a completely realistic experience. The machine also scans your gunpla so you can use it in the game.  
HIkari found herself inside the GBN lobby –a vast space filled with many people. Karen explained that there are a lot of people who go for different looks in the GBN world, for example looking like their favorite gundam character, or even if they want to have animal-like characteristics – Hikari was sure she saw a ferret wearing a uniform in one corner. Karen though, much like herself, looks just like her real self, wearing her revue outfit. Hikari was at first worried that their outfits would attract attention, but it turns out with such variety in GBN they don’t stand out much.  
“HIkari-chan! So? How do you like it?”  
HIkari moved around, tried touching her arms and face. It all feels very real.  
“This is..amazing. It’s very realistic.”  
“I know right! Well let’s get to it!”  
Karen led her to the mission hub, where she immediately set up a training mission for the two of them-shooting down some spawned AI enemies.  
“Ready for your first fight, Hikari-chan?”  
“Yes, I am,” Hikari replied.  
“Then let’s go!”

Hikari quickly found herself transported into a cockpit. In front of her were the controls of her suit, and the monitors around her show the view.  
So this is what the interior of this gundam looks like.  
She was on a plain, with not much vegetation or rocks. There’s plenty of space to move but not much cover.  
Beside her she saw Karen’s Gundam Exia. A small portion of her monitor showed Karen. “Hikari-chan, how do you like it?”  
“Well, it definitely seems real. Like I’m actually piloting a giant robot.”  
Karen laughed. “Because you are, silly! Now, look! Here come the enemies!”  
A trio of AI-controlled suits landed in front of them. They were colored a light blue green, each holding a gun and shield, except for the middle one that had a larger gun attached to its shoulder. The middle one stood back, and ordered the other two to attack.  
“Leo NPDs, with the middle one being a commander type,” Karen said.  
“Karen!”  
“No problem!” Karen said. She dashed forward, firing from her gun.. The Exia was armed with a device called the GN sword, and it’s a gun and sword in one weapon. Right now Karen was using its gun mode. However the enemy Leo was quick, dodged, and fired a few shots of its own. Karen stopped and raised her shield. In response, the Leo pulled out its sword and jumped high in the air, slashing down, destroying Karen’s shield.  
“Oh no, Karen!” Hikari said. “I have to help her!”  
But she had problems of her own. The second leo was coming for her, shooting at her. Unlike Karen she did not have good ranged weapons on her suit so all she could do is dodge. Finally the Leo came close enough so HIkari threw the Strike’s Beam boomerang, usually stored on its left shoulder, at the enemy. The Leo dodged but was hit when the boomerang made its return arc, destroying one arm.  
“Got you!”  
Hikari was surprised at how much fun this is. It really does feel like you’re in an actual battle.  
The Leo was damaged but not out of the fight. It stayed back and kept firing, but by now Hikari was more confident in her controlling skills, so she was able to dodge while closing the distance between the two of them. She then grabbed the Strike’s huge anti-ship sword, stored in the suit’s back, and swung it downwards, splitting the enemy robot in half.  
“I.. I did it!” Hikari said.  
“yay, I knew you would get the hang of it!”  
Karen had defeated her own Leo. Despite her shield being destroyed it didn’t hinder her the least, and the enemy Leo was now in pieces.  
The commander Leo sprung into action. It started firing from its gun. Karen and Hikari dodged, and the blast left a crated on the ground.  
“That gun…” Hikari said.  
“It’s a lot more powerful than those two,” Karen said. “We have to be more careful with him.”  
“The Leo continued firing while the two dodged. Karen eventually fired some shots at the Leo to get its attention, and with it distracted, HIkari swung her sword at the Leo, destroying it.  
“We did it!” Karen said.  
“Yes.. we did...” Hikari agreed. That was really fun. Karen was right, this was a fun way to battle.  
Suddenly her monitor started blinking, the borders flashing orange. 

_Warning, Unknown Engage, Warning, Unknown Engage..._

“Unknown? What is this?” HIkari asked.  
“Did someone log into the same field as us?” Karen said. “Who could it be?”  
Karen had no time to react as something lightning fast attacked them, slicing off the Exia’s left arm completely.  
“Karen!”  
“I’m fine, Hikari-chan!”  
The thing-which Hikari could see was like a tail-then striked her next. She tried attacking it with her sword, but the tail deflected her blow and knocked the sword out of her hands.  
The tail then retracted and Hikari saw it retreat into the back of a gundam. It had huge, monstrous arms with claws. On its back was a massive mace.  
“Barbatos Lupus Rex…” Karen said, identifying the suit.  
“Karen-chan, Hikari-chan, what are you two doing here?” said a familiar voice.  
“Mahiru-chan!?” Karen said in surprise.  
“Karen, does Mahiru play this game too?” HIkari asked.  
“Oh yes I do, HIkari! Unlike you two however, I know to play when I’m done with all that I had to do for the day!”  
The Barbatos charged with animalistic ferocity. Both of them dodged in time, dodging upwards, but the Barbatos shot its tail in the same direction as them. This time though they were prepared, and Karen was able to deflect it with a blow from her GN sword. Mahiru responded, however, by jumping up to the shock of Karen, and grabbing her GN sword, crushing it. Karen discarded what remained of the device, it blowing up before it touched the ground. Karen then pulled out one of the GN blades on her hips.  
Not wanting to leave Karen in a pinch Hikari then used the grappling hook attached to her left arm, clamping onto the Barbatos’ right arm and dragging it onto the ground. HIkari retracted the claw, with the Barbatos still attached, and with her other hand she had one of the Strike’s emergency melee weapons- the Schneider knife. Mahiru however was able to pull free, using her free hand to detach the claw, and it retracted harmlessly into Hikari’s arm.  
“Karen what did you do to piss her off?” HIkari asked.  
“I don’t know!” Karen said. “I mean today is Saturday! It’s free day! We don’t have to do anything but-“  
Karen paused with a slight tremble in her voice.  
Hikari realized, too, why Mahiru was angry and why she felt that nagging feeling earlier today.  
“That’s right, you two! I told you its now your turn to clean the room! Imagine my surprise when I found it so messy!” Mahiru said.  
“Oh no, we really ticked her off!” Karen said.  
“What do we do now? Hikari said.  
“Well, fight back?”  
“What!?”  
The Barbatos grabbed its huge mace and slammed it down to the ground where Hikari was, although she was able to dodge it. Hikari grabbed onto the mace with her grappling claw removed it from Mahiru’s grasp, threw it up in the air, and Karen then threw her GN sword at it, destroying it.  
“Well done you two! I can see why you won that revue competition. But this is far from over!”  
Before Hikari could react the Barbatos’ tail attacked her, slicing off her grappling hook arm. She was barely able to dodge but now she was down to her knife only.  
“Especially you Hikari-chan, I thought you’d be the one to remind Karen but no!” Mahiru attacked, using her suit’s massive claws to grasp her cockpit and lift her up in the air.  
“Let go of me!”  
“This ends now!”  
“yes, but not in your favor!” Karen said. “Trans-am!”  
The Exia glowed bright pink, its movements now faster. It attacked, slicing off the hand that was holding HIkari.  
“So you final unleash your trump card,” Mahiru said. “But I’ve got my own!”  
The Barbatos’ eyes blazed red. Hikari could feel it become even more monstrous and ferocious.  
“Barbatos rage mode!” Mahiru charged forward, slashing with her claws, but Karen dodged the blow. Mahiru followed up with an attack from her tail, but Karen sliced it off!  
Hikari was on the edge of her seat. She could do this! Karen could win this! She could-  
The Barbatos suddenly grabbed the Exia’s arm.  
“Eh?” was all Karen could say before the ensuing beatdown.

Much later, back at the dorm...  
The two of them were now cleaning the messy room.  
“That’s right, thanks for helping me guys!” Mahiru said. “Let’s not have any more incidents like earlier, shall we?”  
“Yes Mahiru-chan,” Karen said.  
“Alright then I’ll leave the two of you to your task!”  
Mahiru left and after that was silence.  
Finally Hikari spoke.  
“So Karen. Why did we even fight her instead of just talking it out?”  
“It’s gundam you know! That’s how things work, you have to fight!” Karen said enthusiastically.  
“Plus, I could tell you had your fun.” She added.  
“Well… yes you’re not wrong…” HIkari admitted.  
“See! How about we go the next time we are free? Oh but this time we have to remember if we have everything done! Then we can start building you real gunplay, Hikari-chan! Do you want to go with the Sword Strike? Or maybe something complete different? I have a couple of ideas…”  
Hikari just smiled. This was really the part of Karen she liked. The part that cared about her and even now is trying to find ways to make their bond even stronger.  
And now, much like Karen anticipated, she is anticipating the next time she’s going to step into GBN and fight once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!  
This had been sitting in my head for a long time and I just had to get it out.  
Yes, Waldfield is supposed to be Gundam SEED's Andrew Waltfield.  
Special thanks to HonkingMudkip for checking over this and giving it a read!


End file.
